


【犬雉】野猫

by az11192



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az11192/pseuds/az11192
Summary: 赤犬x青雉
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Aokiji | Kuzan
Kudos: 2





	【犬雉】野猫

赤犬x青雉  
ooc属于我  
流水账警告  
过去捏造，有二设警告  
并没有写出我预想的cp感，我还是太菜了  
大概4k7

傍晚下起了小雨，淅淅沥沥的雨声绵延不绝，空气像蒙上了模糊的水雾，连带着通向房屋的石板路也隐没在水汽中看不真切起来。  
是萨卡斯基不是很喜欢的天气，潮湿，阴冷，泥泞。  
还是一个饥肠辘辘的傍晚。  
被文件拖住而晚归的萨卡斯基加快踏进院落的脚步，湿伞收叠靠立在门廊前，残存的雨水顺着缝隙滑入院子，拉开纸门的景象让他一愣。  
屋角开了盏昏黄而微弱的灯，矮桌上两副碗筷，盛了寻常样式的饭食，室内干燥的空气里本该有食物的味道却淡的几近于无，屋外的水汽渐渐顺着门缝飘进来。青雉躺在那块被光染黄的区域边缘，照例背对门口侧躺在地板上，拿手肘垫着脖颈，蓬松的头发边缘虚虚笼了层光，身上还穿着平日习惯的蓝白套装，海军大衣充当被子的作用盖住胸膛以下的部位隐没在照不到的黑里，脚边还有没关上的药箱的模糊剪影。应当是还睡着，身体随着呼吸规律上下起伏，静谧的室内能听见清浅而规律的呼吸声。  
没醒，屋里多了个赤犬并没有触发青雉本能的预警系统。  
唯一不同的是，除了随着呼吸上下起伏的大衣，还有只猫，黑不溜秋的小小一坨，揣爪垫在身下，尾巴下垂搭上青雉的肩背。从赤犬进门开始就直勾勾地锁定住他，瞳孔竖起，敛着饱含敌意的光，亮得渗人。  
是只破破烂烂又脏兮兮的黑猫，看起来岁数不大，不是很浓密的毛发勉强覆盖着能看见凸出骨节的躯体，后折的右耳缺了一块，可见的身体上横七竖八叉着伤痕和泥点，新鲜的，陈旧的，挠的，刺破的，烫的，交叠在一起破坏了黑得吸光的皮毛，伤疤们染上微弱的光后平添几分不适感。它看着赤犬，耳廓转向身后。  
“……阿拉拉，文件处理完了啊，饭都凉了。”赤犬愣神的时候，打盹的青雉醒了，他嗅到了雨的气息，掀开眼罩，捏胀痛的鼻梁，手臂支起神身体翻身朝向赤犬，那黑猫咪了一声，从青雉身上跳开后几下就不知道藏到哪旮旯去了。赤犬踏进屋内，将披风和鸭舌帽挂上衣帽架，回手合门，将渐渐变大的风雨声关在身后的同时也隔绝水汽。  
“咦？”青雉撑起身，左脸睡红了一块。像是后知后觉的拿手摸黑猫刚还窝着的地方，触碰到毛皮留下余温的同时还收获了指尖上干掉的泥印子，抬眼就见白披风上有一团灰扑扑的放射状圆印子，正義字样的刺绣被画了一撇，还附带几个绵延至手袖的梅花爪印。  
“嘛……这就有点麻烦了。”  
“老夫以为你捡回来的。”赤犬换下套装，敞开的衣领露出零星半角的纹身。他将矮桌挪过来，放在身前，两指捏上桌角，瞬间他皮肤岩浆化由红变黑，熔岩的高温顺着特制金属板传导开来，青雉被那热气烘得一激灵，下意识想元素化，然后嗅到了饭食逐渐回温散发的令人大快朵颐的香气，这勾起他的饿欲。在无形状的岩浆液快落上地板时赤犬收回手，端起碗筷。  
“……嗯…应该是躲雨的野猫，之前没见过。”青雉大衣披肩坐到赤犬对面，企图找到那只不知道躲哪儿去的小黑团。  
“先吃饭，久等了。”赤犬说，碗筷触碰的脆响拉回青雉的注意。  
“咪。”两人吃到一半，黑猫蹭到青雉后侧不远处，紧盯桌上的食物升腾的热气，四肢蜷在身下团成一团虚虚唬了声，尖细尖细的。  
“我回的时候它很凶，”赤犬就着辣椒细细咀嚼白饭，筷头指猫破损的皮毛，又补充道“院里养东西的不多，不是岛上的干的。”他吃到七分饱落筷，碗内空空，一粒也没余下。这个年纪的人应当开始注意日常起居，好在几十年如一日的自律教他并没有感到不适。他看着青雉将自己碗里的鱼肉刨出大半赶进空碟。  
“把调料也去了。”青雉诧异地看了眼赤犬，对他不反对的态度感到毫不掩饰的意外，就差头上顶个问号儿了。将抹去调料的鱼肉碟放在地上，黑猫吓得向后一跳，尾巴毛炸开，鼻头微动，警惕地伏低身体凑近。“嘛啊…我还以为萨卡斯基会把小家伙丢出去。”  
“老夫是那样的人吗。”  
“阿拉拉…真是出乎意料啊…”青雉避而不谈，起身解开披风的同时甚至少见地主动将碗筷收走出门，将一人一猫留在室内大眼瞪小眼。  
这本来是属于赤犬的饭后静坐冥想时间。  
于是赤犬端坐着看那破烂的小黑团狼吞虎咽，啃咬间能看见小尖牙和缺了一角的舌尖，这佐实它的确岁数不大的想法，鼻尖胡须沾上了肉沫，瘦小羸弱的躯体趴伏，四肢紧扣地面，耳朵后折，胡须翘起，像张绷紧的弓，随时随地都能叼着最后一块肉往安全处跑。直到舔干净盘子才悄悄好转，赤犬看见它受过伤的腹部有轻微的凸起起伏，应该是吃饱了，他想。现在又回到了刚进门的，莫名其妙而微妙的对峙状态，它跑到一边坐着，拿前肢清理脸面，肉垫是粉色的，颈部的毛发始终蓬起炸开。赤犬看着那双始终敛着敌意的猫眼思考哪里惹触到了不相识的生灵。  
他向来少关注海军事务以外的事情。  
那种微妙的敌意让他凭空生出一点自己也没能明白的情绪。  
青雉由远及近的脚步声打破这微妙的平衡，它竖起的耳朵捕捉到了信号，耳廓转向纸门，恢复了一开始的姿势——四肢交叠垫在身下，像块破烂的紧绷煤球。  
赤犬没能想出合他意的答案，但他总觉得这样的姿态，这股子劲似曾相识。  
“咪。”小黑团冲青雉呲牙叫了一声，墩在他投下的影子里。  
“……居然没挠你也没跑么。”换了便服的青雉懒洋洋的顺着门缝挤进来，倒是意外萨卡斯基忍受了这不速之客，他将小食和茶盘搁在赤犬跟前，顺手合门，跟着盘腿坐下，知晓赤犬不喜潮的他自然没放进太多水汽跑进屋，只听见瓢泼的哗哗大雨响了一瞬就被隔绝在室外，萨卡斯基开始担心盆栽。  
“吃吗？过来我给你看看伤口。”青雉拿起一块热乎的枫叶馒头逗那小家伙，他手肘垫着医药箱，企图靠甜点香气将它引诱过来。  
“老夫的……”  
“阿拉拉，反正它不会吃的，不要这么死板啊萨卡斯基。”黑团的拒绝在意料之中，于是青雉将遭猫嫌的枫叶馒头放进自己嘴里。“呼哈…真是种享受呢，下雨天吃滚烫的食物，叫让人昏昏欲睡。”青雉改为拿手肘撑桌，瞅猫舔自己毛皮看了半晌，指着那团成团的黑煤球对对面咀嚼枫叶馒头的人说“萨卡斯基，真像你。”  
“你像海湾里的加梅尔，库赞。”  
“嘛嘛……这我不否认。不像你吗？你脾气也这么倔。”  
“…”  
“阿拉……不要跑啊。”  
青雉说着猫听不懂的话边拎起医疗箱起身靠近黑团，它意外的没有跑掉，仰头警惕看着，猫眼眯成线，喉咙咕噜咕噜的响，身高差使得它的头颈拉成一条直线，像会失去重心朝后跌倒一样，嘴角咧开咪了两声，胡须翘得高高的，声音也不复先前尖细，吃饱后都叫得大声些了。由着被揪后颈皮拎起来对视，青雉能更清楚的看见它身上斑驳的伤痕。“库赞，托着，不要拎。”  
“萨卡斯基你很懂啊，嘛啊，你来。”  
“！”黑猫察觉青雉的意图直接冲赤犬哈了一声，脖颈毛炸开，下垂的前肢呲出了爪尖儿。两人打它进屋开始就没听过带这么强烈情绪的声音。  
“说了回来开始它就一直不待见老夫。”他将没怎么动过的食盘推给青雉，终于想起他的盆栽，去廊外将宝贝的盆栽端进来，果不然盆外都沾满了泥点子，雨还是很大，院子都快变成水潭了。  
做事很懒的青雉丢活失败，只得自己拿过医疗箱查看。  
他察觉到修盆栽的萨卡斯基有一点微妙的低落感，虽然落剪声听起来并没有什么问题，但他确实感受到空气里的气压有细微的变化。这令他又一次感到意外，询问的话头被压住停留在齿间，青雉将包扎好的黑团放在一边，自己凑上前坐看赤犬修盆景，歪倒了随便坐着，看他细心抹去盆上的泥印，拿掉卷进泥土里的枯枝腐叶，清理不必要的杂草。  
“不要挡光，库赞。”  
“嘛……萨卡斯基在气什么啊。”  
萨卡斯基也在想缠绕在心脏上的微妙情绪，所以他又合上嘴唇。  
“学长真的自己没有感觉吗，你们不相上下。”  
“库赞！”萨卡斯基没收住手，分心的瞬间剪掉了一小截满意的枝节，他几乎是恼怒地瞪多嘴的人。  
黑猫咪了声，凑过来挨在青雉的脚边，小小的，遍布疤痕的。青雉懒到只伸食指去刮它不光滑的皮毛，被不情不愿的接受了，老神在在蹲着，丝毫不打算拿脸侧的腺体回蹭，某种程度上傲得像翻版的萨卡斯基。

青雉是海军学校的第三期入校生，他在其他新生喧闹而激动的讨论声里从另外的角度知晓了上上届的怪物们，萨卡斯基与波鲁萨利诺。  
阿拉拉，听起来很有趣啊。青雉在涌动的人群中扶正帽檐，心底有好胜的火苗在撺。  
然后他在今后的，每一天的早六点半起床的刷牙间隙看向训练场时，总能看到五点半起床已经锻炼过一轮并奔向下一轮的萨卡斯基的身影。下撇的嘴角、敞开衣衫露出的纹身以及伤痕累累又爬起身的眼神，是军校时期青雉对萨卡斯基最深刻的影响。这位年轻的，严于律己的，极度自律和服从的怪物一直保持这个钟表一样的精准作息直到今天。  
像一台永不疲惫的机器，教人怀疑他是否真的是血肉之躯。是什么支撑他能坚持到今天？恐怕他自己也无法准确定性。  
在校期间，萨卡斯基常常在私底下自发向泽法老师发起比试，或者说被单方面的揍得很惨，泽法老师丰富的作战经验总能看穿他们的作战动机。萨卡斯基常伤痕累累地爬起谢过老师的指导，然后被波鲁萨利诺和库赞联手按进医疗部，如此循环往复伴随了整个学生生涯。  
被打的满头包的萨卡斯基，就像现在这只不速之客，虽然毛皮破烂，但眼睛里一股子恨劲实在让人很难忽视，就像当年的萨卡斯基对海贼仿佛与生俱来的恨意。

“什么啊，我说的是跟在校的萨卡斯基一样凶，而且倒是想起有趣的事情了。”青雉脱离回忆，语气轻松，愉悦的垫手靠上墙壁。  
“泽法老师？”  
“嗯…想起被老师按在地上堆叠起来当靠背了。”  
“……嘛所以这家伙是被你吓到了才不肯被接近的吧…”陷进回忆里的赤犬眉眼放松了些，不知怎么那小黑团也试探往萨卡斯基的方向匍匐爬了几步。  
“咪。”直接抓着衣物下摆爬上了萨卡斯基盘起的膝盖。  
于是青雉看萨卡斯基跟膝盖上的煤团大眼瞪小眼。  
要是有影像虫就好了，真该让黄猿也看看赤犬吃瘪的模样。  
“……”  
“库赞！把他，拿下去！”  
“嘛…它可是承认你了啊，叫我也没用。”  
“……！”  
这大概对于萨卡斯基来说是一次奇妙的体验，从他有记忆开始，他似乎与“被亲近”这个词延伸出的一切都毫无关系，无论是亲缘，友人，或是同事，动物，都很难与他熟络起来，更别提为数不多的肢体接触。甚至战国养的那只碎纸羊见他都咩咩叫着离远点，一点也没有看见什么布料就想啃两口的冲动，天知道，它可啃坏了战国不少海军披风下摆，还会抢卡普手里的仙贝吃。这完全就是另一种新奇的感觉——一团小小的温度窝在膝盖，迥异于元素化的熔岩的触感。  
青雉乐于见到这特别的景象，他几乎是抱着看好戏的态度看着萨卡斯基，不放过他脸上任何表情。直到赤犬终于忍不住这么个脏兮兮的玩意黏在自己身上——伸手在它的一连串哈声威胁中将它拎回地板，外带收获了被抓破的几个小洞的，还染了几处泥印的下摆。如青雉所想，萨卡斯基受不了那些不规则的，破掉的小口，他立马抽出针线盒——将它们从背后缝了起来，那针脚看上去熟练而细密得可怕，几乎看不出有缝合的影子。  
受益于他们各自吃下的恶魔果实，萨卡斯基的体温会比其他人高出一点，所以医疗部不得不为他们准备特制的温度计——寻常的器械总会爆表。同样的作为冰系的青雉，要不是因为在萨卡斯基回来之前室内只有他一人，想必躲雨的黑团也不会直接蹲在他身上——毕竟只有他还算有点温度。  
青雉突然理解萨卡斯基在微妙的气什么。  
雨还在下，青雉再也懒得去想有的没的，他先一步睡进床铺。萨卡斯基在赶走小黑团后已经坐到桌前开始处理遗留的文件——日复一日的饭后工作之一。在多次赶猫无果后，他终于对黑猫的频繁照访选择视而不见。  
于是在野猫离开前的几天里，前来报告的海兵们总能在萨卡斯基的办公室的某个角落看到一团窝着的黑色生物，总拿微妙的敛着敌意的眼睛追逐每一个人的身影。  
总有种背后冒冷汗的感觉啊，像有两位赤犬。海兵从低气压的办公室出来和另一位同僚低语。  
连战国和卡普都来看过热闹，当然也被它哈过，战国的小羊都不被允许靠近它。这俩好热闹的老头在私底下悄悄说了跟青雉一样的话，一致认为像翻版的萨卡斯基，见谁都脸码了老长满脸的不高兴。  
它像个过客，养好了皮毛的伤离开得悄无声息，青雉找战桃丸先生借了个照相虫，悄悄留下了它离开前难得的相片——晨光里热身完毕的半裸着上身的萨卡斯基俯身触碰黑猫的头顶。  
“这是老夫第一次触碰到猫。”萨卡斯基后来说。

写在后的话:  
感谢你看到这里，原本只是个“凶老头被猫嫌”的想法，结果也不知道怎么就写成这样，连标题里的犬雉cp感也不是很强😢，我有罪，还加进去了超多二设，虽然个人觉得小时候那个三不管样子的萨卡有可能是会自己补衣服的样子，但问过朋友他更倾向于他会直接换件新的，结果我还是写他自己补衣服了，持的想法好比香吉士对于吃饱饭的执念，希望有传达到。  
反正尾田都让他跟花这么矛盾的元素结合了，那我也斗胆让他和动物相遇试一试。你可以把小黑团当成幼年的萨卡，对什么都抱有敌意(以至于我第一眼看到幼年图的时候那凶神恶煞的样子还以为是罗)，假想他在艰难环境下长大的前提下，到当上大将的期间，大概真的没有摸过动物(面相凶以及没有那个条件，为了满足私欲还是拿来写了，虽然到文末也只摸到了一下。  
自我感觉这个青雉写跑了，但我改不出更满意的版本，以我浅薄的经历很难写出奔五年龄人的心境，希望做完角色理解后能更贴近他一点，青雉是一个很厉害的人，比赤犬和黄猿小两届到最后却成为和他们并肩的三大将，天赋努力缺一不可，泽法老师也很喜欢他。  
没写黄猿先生啥时候训练的原因是我想象不出。


End file.
